A Day after Valentine's Day
by HybridC
Summary: Today is Feb. 15th, a day after Valentine's Day. What is Kaori doing alone at home with a box of chocolate for herself?


A Day after Valentine's Day 

"Ryo! I am home!" After long absence of any profitable case, Kaori made Ryo agree to do an easy bodyguard job for a rich banker. At first, Ryo grumbled endlessly, but he jumped cheerfully into the case after finding out the client's daughter was a fashion model. Well, the job finally brought back finance stability in both of their personal and business life. So, Kaori took herself for shopping spree. Well, she didn't usually indulge herself into so much of shopping, but she wanted to let some steam go. Being poor was not really fun, and shopping could be a relaxing and conforming way to deal with some serious daily stress. It was rather simple science: when people have a fridge full of foods, they naturally feel better. Holding several big grocery bags on both hands, Kaori pushed the door with her hip, shoving oversize bags and herself together through the narrow slit made by her body. 

After a heavy sigh, Kaori put down all bags on the floor temporarily. "Ryo, are you there? I need some help for bags!" Kaori shouted into the home, but only the silence answered her call. "Ugh! Good-for-nothing-couch-potato pervert. Where is he when I need him most!" Kaori grumbled to none particularly. Her hands almost went to a hidden 100t hammer, but without the visible target in front her, she was forced to put her hands on her hip. She sighed again, picked up all the bags on floor in her best and dragged herself into the kitchen. 

"Who is eating like a cow and drinking like a horse everyday when there isn't much of money in bank account? Glutton pig. And, who do you think buying and stocking all the foods!" Kaori started to restock the fridge while still continuing to grieve her unfortunate destiny to become City Hunter's permanent nutrient provider. She refused to put "homemaker" into her already long job list. It had too much homey sound as if she and Ryo were a married couple or something. The guy just didn't know when to stop eating or drinking. He must have an iron-cast bottomless stomach. With that 24/7 sex drive, she could understand where all nutrients were going. She could bet her money on that it was not his brain. It must be much lower region of his body. Well, it was true that she couldn't deny to feel some pride and joy by seeing Ryo emptying every dish she put on table without much of complains. The guy could eat anything alive or dead. 

Finally putting last item into the fridge, Kaori stood up and stretched her body, both of her arms high up in air like a cat. Feeling still little kink in her shoulder, she massaged it with her hand. "Ummm, all shopping is done. The fridge is full with foods. Sometimes, the life can be good. Well, I think I deserve some treat for heavy labor I have to endure." She grinned and took a golden rectangle box that she put aside while she was restocking the fridge. 

It was a box of expensive Switzerland chocolate. Today is February 15th, a day after Valentine's Day. It was the fateful day that yesterday's pricey gift would meet the cruel discount of 50% and 75% off. Because of her unclear relationship with Ryo, she pondered what she would do for Valentine's Day. Fortunately, the day passed before she came to her final decision. Insensitive Ryo took off, cheerfully declaring to pick up a sexy woman hungry for love on Valentine's Day. Well, around midnight she got a phone call from Miki, the owner of Cat's Eye, telling her that Ryo was plastered in her bar. It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning when Kaori brought back her stupid drunken partner to home after repeated apologies to Miki and Umibouzu. 

Kaori picked a little dark brown lump of heaven from the box and put into her mouth. Rich liquor filling spread inside of her mouth, she closed her eyes and savored the taste. Unconsciously she smiled as she enjoyed the treat. When she passed in front of mountain of a-day-old ex-Valentine's Day chocolate in the grocery store, simply she couldn't ignore them. Well, they were on sale. Since her parents passed away abruptly in her teens, leaving her and her brother alone, she had been pretty savvy for managing the home with tight budget. Sales and discount were not something to ignore or to brush aside easily. To tell a truth she felt more pity for them. Poor boxes of chocolate, after just 24 hours, their meaning and quality unjustly cut down to nothing. 

It was true that she and Ryo has been dancing around each other's heart too much too long, but she couldn't bring herself to give a Valentine's Day chocolate to Ryo. The gesture just couldn't sit well with her. Out of 365 days, just one day to tell someone that you love him or her. A whole day of roses, candy, kiss, teddy bears, chocolates, lovely dinners, etc. But, why couldn't everyday be Valentine's Day? To celebrate the every moment you have with your loved one. To say that you love him more than your life. You are not afraid to die for him. Maybe she was too greedy to want all 365 days to be special, but she didn't want her love to be like a Valentine's Day chocolate, easily tarnished into nothing after just 24 hours like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage. 

Caught in delicious and sinful taste of chocolate mixed with rich liquor filling and own deep thinking, Kaori didn't realize Ryo's homecoming until she heard his voice and opened her eyes. "Ooh, Kaori, it's unfair. Only you got a good stuff. Give me some!" Kaori took a box out of Ryo's quick hands. "No way, I bought this for myself. Go away." As she dashed, trying to escape Ryo, she lost her balance and collided with Ryo who was tackling her from back to reach the box. 

"Ugh!" After sudden heavy impact, Kaori ended up on the top of Ryo sprawling on his back. 

"I'm sorry...Are you OK, Ryo?" Forgetting that she was still sitting on Ryo, Kaori asked quickly, showing deep concern and some guilt on her face. 

"Heavy, Kaori. Get off me. Aren't you getting fat?" Ryo tried to be a little more dignified by being spread-eagle on floor helplessly and his partner sitting on him, but he was failing miserably. 

Kaori knocked Ryo's head a little with small 1t hammer. "You moron. What are you thinking?." The displeasure replaced Kaori's concern for her partner. "Well, open your mouth." 

"Ha?" Not understanding Kaori's command fully, Ryo replied uncertainly. 

"Do I have to repeat everything twice for you? Open. Your. Mouth." Kaori sighed and repeated her order again. 

"Aaaa" Finally Ryo opened his mouth as she asked, she quickly took a small chocolate treat from the box and threw into his mouth. 

"Ummmmm, hey it's really good stuff." Chewing unexpected treat in his mouth, Ryo broke into child like smile, which made Kaori grin back to him. She felt suddenly that everything was going to be fine. She didn't need Valentine's Day with Ryo. She had something more precious. Something like eating a-day-old ex-Valentine's day chocolate and laughing silly together. 

"Now, Give me more!" For a second, his rare smile made her forget her defense. Seeing her opening, Ryo attacked her again to reach the box. Another sounds of body crushing and screaming echoed into the house. 


End file.
